Life Goes On
by Melody Rasnake
Summary: Hey evryone Sorry that its been so long I've had a lot of hard times of late I hope to update again in a week or so, so hang with me
1. 01

Life Goes On

By Melody Rasnake

Disclaimer:

Melody Rasnake: I do not own gundam wing, I wish.... (Dreamy look appears on authors face)

Melody's ever present brother, Austin: Hello (snaps finger in front of melody's face this doesn't work so he go gets a cup of water and dumps it on her head)

Mel: what the fuck (snapping back to the real world)

Austin: Get on with the disclaimer

Mel: oh right sorry anyway I also do not own Jason Yuy, Helen Maxwell, Joel Chang, Jasmine Chang, David Winner, Indigo Barton, Brittney Norris, Alexis Robbie, Seth Hamilton, Carol Maxwell, Saber Trong I think that is all of them (thinks smoke starts coming out of ears ) If I missed anyone sorry but they belong to the author of "A Hero's Child" and "Sins of the Past". The others are ether someone I know or someone my brothers and/or friends and I made up. (takes a much needed deep breath) so there no one can sue me, like it would do them any good since I don't have anything they could take other than my class ring and my piece of shit computer So....

Austin, with help from other brothers and Chris (friend) tie Melody to a chare and Duck Tape her mouth shut

Austin: any way now that she has shut up (smiles and winks) Here is the story.

Mel: (sweatdrops)

Chapter One 

Sixteen-year-old Melody Winner set with her friends at the lunch table.

"So what was it like traveling with your aunts circus this summer, say Mel?" ask her friend Zach. Who was by far, Melody's best friend.

"It was ok, I guess. I mean Aunt Cathy is cool and all. But she is just as over protective as my parents are." she said "and she wouldn't let me do anything."

"Come on you had to of had a little fun." said her seventeen year old cousin, Kay

"Well there was that one day that Aunt Cathy was sick and Manager let me take over her act." Melody said

"Wow they really let you throw knifes at people." cry 18 year old Matt

"...."

"That is so cool," exclaims Matt's sister Jamie she's 16

"Anyway who going to the concert tomorrow night?" Melody ask trying to change the subject before she had to tell them that she gave Cathy's assistant a hair cut when she throw one of the knifes.

"Um, I think we all are," said Kay "Its like a tradition for god sakes!!"

"She's right. We go every year," Matt said throw a mouth full of food. "Besides there wouldn't even be a concert if it weren't for the fact that it's your birthday."

"What are you going to do about it wimp?!" They heard someone yell from across the room. Melody groaned as she stood up.

"Looks like Peter is back in school I guess his suspension ended yesterday from the last fight he was in." said Jamie as everyone got up and followed Melody over to where the fight was.

"Peter, Peter, Peter are we going to have to go throw this again this month." Melody asks as she stepped between Peter and his latest victim, a young Asian boy she had never seen before. "I was sure you had learn your lesson last month." she smirked.

"Back off and stay out of this, Bitch." Peter yelled as he swung his arm around to hit her across the face, but Melody grabbed his arm and held it very tightly.

"What did you say to me?" she asks calmly as she bent his arm back wards.

"What are you def? I said to back off Bitch." he replied stubbornly

"I don't think you want to call her that again. Remember what she did to you the last time you called her that?" called out Peter's best friend Jack "You were in the hospital for two months."

"Shut up would ya." he yelled back "I'm not scared of a stupid and weak little Bitch." he glared at Melody.

"That was the wrong move." Melody whispered in his ear Then faster than you could say 'shit look out' she punched him in the stomach making him to double over in pain. She then spun around kicking him in the head sending him flying him across the room and in to the wall knocking him out cold.

"Never call me weak or a bitch. It's really not good for your health" she said calmly as she wiped off her hands.

"Hey are you ok?" she asks as she turned to the Asian boy. The next thing Melody knew he had punched her in the face and she was lying on the ground staring up at a very piss looking young man.

"I didn't need your help," he yelled before storming out of the room.

"Stay away from my cousin you ass-hole." screamed an Asian girl who then turned and ran after the boy.

"What the hell was that about?" ask Matt as he and Zach helped a very surprised Melody to her feet.

"Don't minded them those to have a problem with people helping them." a young man with a long brown braid hanging down his back said as he walked up to Melody and her friends. "Hi, I'm Scott Brown and the two you just meet were Tia Chang and her cousin Taylor Hamilton."

"Hi, I'm Melody Winner and this is my cousin Kay Davise and our friends Matt and Jamie Johnson, Jamie's boyfriend, Zach Altizer." Melody said as she introduced everyone. "I take it you know those two."

"Yea, unfortunately. Our parents are close friends."

"Looks like we've found a fellow Goth.," commented Zach as he took in Scott's over sized black jeans and shirt and black biking gloves.

"Would you like to join us for lunch, Scott?" ask Matt as they headed back to their table.

"Sure" he said as he followed them.

"Anyway what time are we going to meet at my house before the concert?" ask Jamie.

"Hey everyone I'm home!!!" Melody called as she opened the front door of the Winner family mansion. "Guess nobody is home, O-well"

Then Melody cot a gleams of herself in the mirror that hangs on the wall just in side the front door. 'Well at lest my face match my cloths' She thought.

Austin: you guys are problem wondering what Melody looks like so I'll tell you. She is about 5'3", 95 lb She has a figure that would put Barbie to shame. She has brown hair that comes down to her but that she keeps in a high pony tail on top of her head with to piece that hang down and shape her face. She has the deepest green eyes you have ever seen. She almost always wears black 1/2 cover-all, bike gloves, and ether a pair of tight black flared jeans and a tight black, low cut, shirt. Or a long floor length black dress and black booths and around her neck she always wears a black ribbon with a silver rose on it.

Mel: mum mu mu (steal has her mouth duck taped)

Melody decides she would get a snack before heading up to her room. She peep her head in to her dad's office as she walked by and was surprised to see him sitting at his disk on the phone. He looked up and waved for her to come in and have a set that he would be with her in a min. Slowly she walked in and took the set across from him in one of the big letter chars. About five minutes went by before he hung up the phone and looked at her.

"Well it looks like Mrs. Styles wasn't lying when she said you got in to a fight today." David Winner said when he got a good look at her black eye. "Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Well Peter was beating up this new Asian kid. And when I told him to stop he called me a weak little b and then he slapped me. So I made him eat his words." she relayed evenly as she look at one of the pictures on his disk.

"Is this the same Peter you sent to the hospital last year?"

"Yea, One of these days he is going to learn not to call me a b."

"Melody, Sweetheart, you don't have to settle a fight with your fist when are you going to learn that fight in the end hurt only you." he sighed as he got up and walked around to the other side of the disk and lend up against it.

"Look," she yelled as she got up from where she had been sitting. "I will not allow someone to talk to me like that!"

"You will not take that tone of voice with me young lady!!" he yelled allowing the fustian and disappointment to sep in to his voice. "You're gowned for the next two weeks."

"What about the concert tomorrow night?"

"I'm sorry but you can't go."

"Oh well I can always go next year." She sight as she walked calmly out of the room.

David shook his head, he knew her well enough to know that she was lying about not caring if she went to the concert. But he also knew that she would never let anyone know just how upset she really was.

"Oh, Indy, what would you do?" he whispered in to the empty room

David didn't see Melody again until the next morning, when he came down stare for breakfast. When he walked in to the kitchen he know something was up.

"Daddy!!" cried a little boy from his set at the table

"Shut up, Andrew, remember what he did to Mel?!" shouted his eight-year-old sister, Kimberly as she gave her father an angry glare from where she was standing at the sink cleaning up the dishes from her breakfast.

David shot a look over at Melody, who was eating her meal in the window set that looked out over the gardens. She didn't seem to know what was going on around her do to the fact that she had her headphones on listening to her cd player.

"Morning Honey!" he said to his wife, Alexis, who was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Good morning David" she said dryly

"Not you too." he sight "I'm not going to change my mind. Is that clear?"

"Whatever you say David"

David set down at the table and picked up the local part of the newspaper. He took a sip of his coffee then almost eminently spit it all over the table. Andrew laughed at this.

"I told you putting salt in his coffee would be funny." cried Kimberly.

But it wasn't the taste of his coffee that had surprised him. It was the photo in the paper or to be more precise the group of people in the background.

"What the hell? It can't be," he cried.

Melody looked at her father out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see that kind of reaction over a little salt. She was even more surprised to see that his face had gone almost completely white. She watched as David dropped the newspaper and quickly left the room. Curious to see what had scared him she walked over and picked up the page and looked at it. It was a photo of the ground breaking for the new hospital in the back ground studded a young women with her light brown hair in pig tails and a man in his early fifties with bangs that covered half his face.

_'Whats so importent about this photo' _ she wonder

"Beep, Beep"

"Hurry up guys the bus is here!" called their mother

"I just don't understand what got him so upset," Melody said after showing the newspaper to her friends.

"Hey guys, what you talking about?" ask Scott as he walked up to the group sitting under a tree in the courtyard of the school eating their lunch.

"Hey Scott, we're trying to figure out what got Mel's dad upset when he saw this photo." Jamie said holding up the clipping.

"Hey, let me see that. That lady looks………." He trailed off as Melody jumped down out of the tree and went running in to the arms of a guy he had never seen before.

"James, I can't believe you made it," She cried

"Who is that?" Scott ask Jamie as they all got up and went to join Melody.

"That is James, Mel's older brother. He has been gone seen April."

"Oh!"

"Hey guys, long time no see!" smiled James

"Hey welcome back. How was your trip?" Jamie cried as she ran over and tackled the new comer.

"Hey man, what up?" called Matt

"Hey, not much, you?"

"Same."

"I was hoping you would get back in time for my birthday concert." Cried Melody as she hugged her brother.

"Amy and I would never dream of upsetting her royal highness on her birthday!" He laughed, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"What? Amy is here too."

"Of course you don't really expect me to leave my soon to be wife behind now did you?"

"What you ask her yeah"

"James, James." cried Andrew and Kimberly as they came running up to their older brother and sister. "Your back!"

"Hey Rats"

Scott and the others watched the family reunion from a distance.

"I can't believe dad won't let you go to the concert." stated James "I mean if it weren't for you there wouldn't even be one. Maybe I should talk to dad. I could….."

"NO" yelled Melody

"But why?"

"I don't want him to know that its that important to me."

"But he most likely already knows that you were really looking forward to going."

"Just don't say anything. I'll be at the concert. Trust me!"

The lights were out. She had told everyone that she was going to bed. The croutons were blowing in the wind. The moon shown on the silhouette of a person jumping down from the balcony. The figure landed softly with out making a sound. It slowly began to creep away from the house.

"Aw, Melody is sneaking out," whispered Kimberly from the nursery window.

'_S,_' thought Melody

"But that's ok we'll let her do it this time. It is her birthday after all. But I want a souvenir," chimed in Andrew

Melody looked up at her to younger brother and sister and smile. Then turning she made her way across the yard.

"Have fun," they whispered as they watched Melody slip off in to the night.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have you attention, please," called the leader of the band Tommy. "Thank you. I have something I would like to say. I would like you all to make welcome to the stage a dear friend of, well just about, everyone here. Melody Winner!! While she is making her way up here, here is a song for the youth of the earth and colonies."

The music starts up and the band starts singing "Youth of the Nation" (song belongs to P.O.D.

"Thanks for watching the kids. We should be back in a couple minutes. We're just going to pick up Melody and we'll be back," said David as he and Alexis walked out the door of their house.

"I'll shoot the shot Bang you hear round the……" Melody sang the word to her favorite song One girl Revulsion by Super Chickin to the mic.

"BOOOM"

"What the hell was that," she cried as an explosion rocked the statemum.

"We're under attack," screamed someone as everyone ran for cover.

Running out side Melody was joined by Scott, Jamie, Zac, Matt, James, Amy, Kay, and Tommy

"Look its some Moble Dolls," yelled Scott over the noise

"But why are they attacking here" Melody ask

They watch the battle for a few minutes when James notes that the battle was right over the residential part of the town.

"God, NNNOOOO" the scream imitated from Melody's throat as she watched in horror as the hill were her house set went up in flames.

Before anyone knew what had happened Melody had taken off in the direction of her home. Everyone took off after her.

ϑ

(Austin: Pumpernickel)


	2. 02

Chapter Two

'Please be alive, please be alive.' Melody keep repeating this to her self

"Melody wait it's to dangerous" cried James, who was casing after her but she just ignored him. She had to get home.

"Kimberly, Andrew, Mom, Dad hang on we're coming" she screamed as loud as she could when she reached her street or what was left of it.

She felt like someone had set her lounges on fire but she refused to slow down By the time she reached the lot were her house had set she was no the verge of passing out.

She heard someone scream in horror at the site they saw. It took a minute or to for it to register that she was the one screaming. It surprises her that she was even able to stand let alone scream after running so far and so fast. But at the site that lay before her would have even scared Heero Yuy.

'There is no way anyone could have survived that' Melody's mind told her.

"No that NOT true they're alive, they have to be ok, they just have to be." She cried as she ran in to the hellhole that had once been her home.

"Kimberly, Andrew" she yelled. She heard a scream off to her left and she ran to it. She couldn't see any thing in the smoke and dust. "Kim, Andrew, It's me, Mel. Please say something." She yelled for her little brother and sister using their nicknames.

"Mel, did you find them?" ask James as he ran up behind her.

"I don't know; help me I think they maybe buried under this stuff." She replied as she began to dig throw the piles of ruble.

The two had been digging for almost 30 minutes, when they heard another explosion. Looking over their shoulder they saw a mobile suit land down the street and as they watched the pilot got out.

"I'm going to find out what is going on, from that pilot and see what can be done to help" James call as he stood up "I'm glad you're ok" he whispered as he in loft her in a big hug.

"I'm glad you're ok too. Now let's hope the others are too" she whispered back

After James left Melody went back to digging to the remains of her house.

"Andrew are you ok" came a soft but extremely calm voice from under the pile. The voice was very calm there wasn't even a hint of fear. Melody stopped and waited for her little brother to answer.

"I can't feel the pain anymore" the faint reply.

"Kim, Andrew" whispered Melody as she started to move the rocks and other trash faster. "I'm going to get you out, I promise. Everything is going to be alright." She said and she hoped that they could hear her.

It took about thirty minute before she finally reached her little brother and sister and what she saw took her breath away. Kimberly had some how managed to dig her way to their brother and push him in to a shelf from one of the bookshelves from the nursery.

"Kim, Andrew?" she whispered softly as she reached out a hand to touch them. They were both covered in burns and other injuries. Kimberly cried out in pain when Melody touched her. Andrew on the other hand didn't even make a sound.

"Mel" Kimberly whispered softly in a faint voice as she tried to open her eyes.

"I'm here, sweetie, everything is going to be ok"

"I want you to know that we both love you a whole lot."

"Hey don't you give up on me, I need you guys."

"Don't worry, we'll always be with you no matter what" whispered Andrew, with out opening his eyes.

"I love both of you too" Melody whispered back.

"What ever you do, please don't give up because we believe in you." Kimberly whispered.

"Tell mommy and daddy that I love them and tell daddy I'm sorry about the salt in his coffee."

"Please stop," Melody whispered as tears sparkled in her eyes, "Please don't talk like that. You're way to young to die."

"I…" Andrew being in a ragged voice, his breath staggered. "…lov…" but he never got the chance to finish what he was saying.

"Mel, please……don't cry" Kimberly whispered as she spit up some blood. She looked in to Melody's eyes. Melody studied her little sister's eye's trying to memorize ever color a sparkle. She slowly and carefully hugged the fragile child.

"I promise" Melody whispered "Kimmie, I'm going to…" she started as she set up and looked at her sister's face, but it was to late, the little girl was already gone. "… miss you."

Well that is the second chapter I know it's really short compared to most of the chapters/story I post but it was so sad I didn't want to drag it out. I already have written up to chapter 12 but it's all on paper and the last time my laptop crashed I lost all the chapters I had typed. I am just glad I have it all written down in my notebooks. Pray you who read this will Review and tell me what you think if you want to read the story that I am linking this to leave me a note and I'll send you the link. Well I'll stop running off to the mouth. Love you guys.

Ja ne

Melodyrasnake


	3. 03

Chapter 3

Picking up the two small lifeless bodies, she walked down the hill to where her older brothers were standing with the dark haired soldier. He brother turned and looked at her as she walked towards him, staring at the muddy ton bodies being cradled in her arms. He took a deep breath as he took one of them fighting to keep a soft grip on him, though finding it necessary to be firm to keep the limp form from slipping through his arms.  
"God No," He whispered his eyes glistening in the moon light, but fighting to keep calm.  
James looked in to his sisters eyes and saw nothing in them. They seemed void of all life as if staring into a vast pit of darkness.  
"When will the senseless fighting stop." whispered the soldier.  
As he said these words fire came into melody's eyes that made both the soldier and her brother step back afraid.  
James had never seen so much anger and hatred in his entire life let alone in one person as calm and even tempered as his sister. It made his blood turn cold.  
"Mm, Melody?" he stammered "are, are you alright"  
She turned to the soldier. "You are a preventor, are you not?" she said coldly, her voice filled with anger. The soldier took a step back prepared for her response.  
"Yes" he answered cautiously.  
"I want to join you" she said evenly.  
"What?" cried a voice behind them. James spun around to see who it was.  
"Stay out of this Tommy."  
"Melody please listens to me." begged her boyfriend as he walked up behind her.  
'NO you listen" she yelled turning on him "look what those bastards did, did to my brother and sister, just look." Her voice echoed across the crumbled remains of the building.  
Tommy stumbled back in shock at the sight of the child's body and the shear anger of her voice. He, much like James, had never seen the happy care free girl that he had the privilege of dating this angry he couldn't believe that this was the same girl only an hour ago was singing about wanting peace for both earth and the colonies.  
"Miss, pleas calm down. You're very upset, are you sure you know what your saying." asked the pilot stepping forward, overcoming his intimidation.  
"Yes I'm very sure that I know what I'm saying." she replied in a calm even voice.  
"I'll see what I can do"  
"Sign me up too" whispered James as he stared down at Kimberly's body, His eyes unmoving.  
"By the way, what are your names," the soldier asked.  
"I am James Winner and this is Melody Winner and her friend Tommy Jansen."  
"I'm Heero Yuy," the pilot responded studying James and Melody "Is your father's name David?"  
"Yes," said James uncertainly. Melody looked at the pilot for the first time.  
"I knew Dave had a son but I didn't think he was married" mumbled Heero.  
"I'm not married"  
"Then why did you say her last name was Winner?"  
"Because it is."  
"It can't be, David's little girl is only six or seven."  
"Oh, you're thinking of Kim" Tommy said, "She was nine." He pointed to the body in James arms "Melody is sixteen.. No wait seventeen today."  
"Are you telling me that she is David's little girl" asked hero "is she alive?"  
"No, they're both dead" whispered Melody  
"You mean this is Kim and Andrew"  
"Yes this is our , this was our younger brother and sister." James replied  
"Dammit," Heero replied to an annoying beeping noise that piped in.  
"Heero here" He called after climbing into his mobile suite  
'Heero, what's going on, who are these jerks" came a voice.  
"Hey that's dad" James cried when he heard his father's voice.  
'David where are you" asked Heero.  
"Over by the football stadium looking for my oldest son and Melody."  
They're both with me.."  
"David is that you" a woman's voice said over the radio.  
"Yeah, it's me Miss Noin."  
"Thank God, stay where you are I'm sending someone to come and get you" the lady ordered.  
"But what about my family"  
"Where are they?"  
"Andrew and Kim are at home, and James and Melody are with Heero and Alexis is with me."  
"Heero will get the kids, right now I need you and Armageddon out there helping the others got it?"  
"Yes mama"

They couldn't here what else was said, it was about ten minutes before Heero jumped down and told theme that the woman that he had been talking to was Lucrezia Noin- Marquise and that she was sending someone to pick them up and take them to a base close, but it was going to be another couple of minutes. During this time, Melody had a chance to calm down.  
"So when did your dad join the preventor" asked Tommy.  
"About twenty-five years ago" Answered James.  
"What does he do?"  
"He's a pilot."  
"What, a Leo or a Virgo?"  
"No, a Gundam" Heero answered in a monotone voice.  
"What?" cried Tommy  
"Your father is a Gundam pilot?"  
Melody had gotten up and was walking around. When she heard Tommy she walked back over to the others.  
"What's wrong' she asked sitting down beside Tommy  
"Your father is a Gundam pilot" He replied looking over at her  
"And your point?" She asked giving him a look of indifference.  
"You knew?"  
"Yeah, we've both known for a while now." James answered calmly  
they all sat lost in their own little world thinking over the events of the past couple of hours. They had been sitting there for about five minutes when Melody saw something headed toward them.  
"What's that" she asked glancing over at Heero and pointing at what she saw.  
"Hn" Heero looked up from what he was doing. "The transport is here."


	4. 04

Chaptered Four

Melody stood up from where she had collapsed after her first day of training. She was tired but she couldn't sleep nor had she in 72 hours. The picture of her little brother and sister dead body's was burned in to the back of her eyelids. She also had yet to see her father or her mother.

Slowly she tried to walk but felt herself start to fall from her body being so weak from the lack of food and sleep. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around as she slowly felt to the floor. She then felt the arms slip under her legs and shoulders picking her up off of the floor. She wanted to open her eye but they felt so heavy. Finally with a lot of effort she managed to get one eye open. She looked up at the man that now held her to his chest. He was starring at her as if he was looking at a ghost.

"mmm, who are you?" she mumbled softly

"My name Joel Chang" he replied in a soothing voice, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm jus…" she started to say but didn't get a chance to finish before she fell fast asleep in his strong arms.

Joel looked down at the sleeping girl that he was holding in his arms. He had been watching her for the past hour as she trained. When he had first seen her he had been so surprised that he almost forgot that he was sparing with his father and Wufei had almost cut his head off. Joel turned and headed for the infirmary.

"Hey mom you in here?" he called as he walked in the door.

"Joel, is that you?" Sally asks as she came out of one of the rooms.

"Do you have an extra bed?"

"Yea…What's wrong?"

"I found this girl training in the gym and she seems to have over worked herself."

"Why do you say that?" his mom asks as she walked in to one of the rooms and turned down the blankets.

"Well lets see, maybe it has something to do with the fact that she was working out and she collapsed. Then when she tried stand up again she fell over." He said sarcastically as he ever so gently laid the young girl down on the bed and covered her up. Then he and Sally left the room. As Joel closed the door he took one last look at the young girl.

'Could she be' he thought

Melody rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. After allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright lights she looked around at her new surroundings. All she could see was white and a lot of it.

"Where in the hell am I?" she wondered

"You are in the infirmary ward." A voice said behind her. In the door way stood a Asian woman in her mid 30. She was tall with long black hair and blue eye. "Hi my name is Jasmine. My mom asks me to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Fine……What am I doing here?" Melody asks as she set up in the bed.

"Woo…where do you think you are going." Jasmine asks as she walked in to the room. "You need more rest."

Melody sighed she know that there was no hope of her getting past. So she decided to lie back down. _"I'll just wait till she is gone"_ She thought to her self.

"So what is your name?"

"What…oh my name. It is Melody"

Jasmine stared at her looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"You're Melody Rasnake?" Jasmine said still in shock.

"No, I'm Melody Winner."

"Winner? That can't be David's little girls name is Kimberly."

"Yea, that was my little sister's name."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"I mean that she and my little brother are both dead."

"Jasmine" called someone from another part of the infirmary.

"Well..um I got to go" Jasmine said looking some what relived at having a reason to leave. "Umm…bye" she then hurried out of the room.

"Finally" Melody mumbled to herself, as she quietly climbed out pf the bed.   
She then slowly creped to the door, after making sure that the coast was clear she quickly left the infirmary.

Well there is chapter four I've been very sick for the past three week. Not fun for me. And when I have a temp of 101.8 I don't want to do shit


	5. 05

Chapter 5

Melody had gone back to her dorm and changed out of her work-out cloths. She was now roaming the halls looking for her brother. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was hungry when her stomach growled rather loudly.

"Guess I had better get something to eat." She said to herself as she turned and headed for the lunchroom.

"I swear she looks exactly like her!" Joel exclaimed to the people sitting around the lunch table with him in the cafeteria.

"I really doubt that she could look that much like her" Jason Yuy said threw a mouthful of food

"Sorry Joel but I have to agree with Jason." Helen Maxwell-Brown said as she gently placed her hand over Joel's, "Maybe being here again is messing with you."

Joel sighed "Maybe you're right; I'm going to go and get myself some more coffee" he said as he stood up. Then he just froze. Jason noticed that Joel was staring at something behind him so he turned himself around in his seat and looked to see what it was.

"Ah…Helen" he whispered "look"

"What's wrong?" she asks as she too turned to see what had her friend in shock. If it were humanly possible her jaw would have hit the floor. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful young girl with long brownish-red hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a pair of short black shorts, a black tank top and a Preventor's jacket that was several sizes to big.

"It can't be" Helen whispered "Noin would have told us"

They watched as the girl looked around then walked up to the counter. After she got her food she stood looking for a place to sit. They then watched as she walked over to an empty table and set down.

Melody had this weird feeling that someone was watching her. Slowly she glanced around her. That is when she saw three people at one of the tables in the back of the room. One of the men looked like the guy that had carried her to the infirmary. She slowly got up and approached the small group of people.

"Excuse me." She said in a soft voice. So soft that if they hadn't been looking at her they most likely wouldn't have even known that she had spoken. "Um, are you Joel Chang?"

"Yes" said the Asian man

"Um I would like to thank you for helping me out earlier." She stood looking at her feet and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hey no problem" he replied

Melody turned to walk away when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned back around, still watching her feet.

"Why do you look so scared of us?" the other guy asks.

"I've never been scared of anything in my life." Melody responded defiantly.

"Then what's so interesting about your shoes?" Joel asks

"Ummm"

The woman that was sitting with them started to chuckle but she saw Melody's face grow red with embarrassment and anger. She reached over and hit the two guys in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" the one guy asks

"Stop being an ass" she said "Sorry about them, you can ignore them. Everyone else does. My name is Helen Brown and this idiot is Jason Yuy." She said pointing the guy with short brown hair and Prussian blue eyes.

"Please to meet you." Jason said giving a low bow, all the while keeping a sly grin on his face.

"I am Melody Winner. It's nice to meet you." She responded in a very sarcastic voice. She then turned to walk away from the group, but was stopped once again by a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Jason asked. Melody glanced over her shoulder at his face trying to make up her mind as per what she should do.

"That's ok I don't want to be any trouble" she replied softly

"Its no trouble at all, really." Helen smiled reassuringly at the younger woman.

"Ok"

Melody set talking with Helen, Joel and Jason for an hour. Melody learned a great deal about them and the Preventor.

"Joel, there you are." Called a voice from behind them, they all turned to see Jasmine running up to the table. "Joel, I need your help. You know that girl you carried to the infirmary? Well she played a Heero on us."

"What does that mean?" Melody whispered to Jason.

"She means you ran away before you had time to fully get better." He whispered back, "shh lets see how long it takes her to notice that you are sitting here." Melody smirked; Joel also apparently had the same idea.

"I haven't seen her, have you guys?" he asked the group.

"What does she look like?" Helen asked looking at Jasmine with concern.

"Sorry Jazz, I've been with Joel." Jason said

"Have you looked in the gym?" Melody asked

"Yea that was the first place I looked." Jasmine moaned

"Um ok, lets see where else it there that you could look?" Joel said as he looked at melody out of the corner of his eye and smiling.

"Have you looked in the shower?" Jason asked "If not I'll be glade to look for you."

"Stop being a pervert; try to remember that you do have a wife." Helen said as she hit him in the back of the head.

Jasmine had stop paying attention when Jason had said shower. "Good thinking Jas" she yelled as she took off to the showers.

"40 bucks says she doesn't get what we did for about an hour" Melody smirked. Jason reached over and hand Helen two 20s.

"Anyone else?" Helen asked as she took the money from Jason and Melody.

"I'm in" Joel said handing over his money, "just don't tell my sister, ok?"

Just then the loud speaker popped signing that someone was going to make an announcement.

"Will everyone involved in NG7864 project please report to training hanger L536."

"Looks like lunch is over," Jason said as he stood up and throw his tray in the trash.

"Yea we got to go; we'll see you later, Melody." Joel said as he stood up as well.

"Yea I have to run too." Melody said a she quickly turned and left the room.

45 minutes later Melody walked in to L536. She looked very calm to everyone in the room but James and David. Melody recognized some of the people in the room, like her grandfather who was sitting between her brother and father and Jason was sitting with Helen and Joel. She was surprised to see Scott, Tia and Taylor. In the front of the stood Heero with two other people at looked familiar.

Now that she thought about it a lot of the people in the room seemed familiar to her as if she had seen them before.

"Oh my god, Indy!" a man with a long braid said irrupting her train of thought.

"Mel, hey what are you doing here?" Scott asked almost at the same time.

"I'm here t become a Gundam pilot. What…." She replied but was irrupted by the man that was standing to the right of Heero in the front of the room. He was so what taller than Heero and had long hair that looked almost white. He looked like he was 35 but Melody could tell he was older due to his rank.

"My apologies" Melody replied and before anyone could say a word, she had turned and left the room.

Zechs just stood where he was in shock. He had never thought that he would get that kind of reaction from Indigo.

"Nice job, Zechs." Heero mumbled under his breath.

"Nice one Uncle Z" Jason called from the front row only to get glared at by both his father and Uncle. James got up and left the room to fallow his sister.

It only took James 15 min to find Melody in the library. She was working on one of the computers in the back of the room.

"I don't think that you can change your grade in that class." He said as he pulled a chair up next to her.

"Damn, well I had to try." She replied as she thought back to the time when she was nine and had hacked in to the school computers. "In truth I was watching the meeting."

"Do I even want to know how you hacked the preventor security systems."

"Umm….no I don't think you do."

"I hope you know that I think you are nuts."

"Hn, who is that man" She asked; as she zoom the camera to the man with the long.

"That would be Zechs Merquise." Her brother replied "and that is his wife Lucrezia Noin-Merquise." He said pointing to the woman that was standing next to Zechs.

"Do you know who any of the others are?" she asked as she zoomed the camera back out to show the whole room.

"Well I know that is Chang Wufei and that one is Duo Maxwell. Then there is Papaw Winner, Dad, and Heero Yuy. But those are the only ones that I know for sure." He replied as he pointed to each person.

For the next 30 min they watched the meeting.

Hey guys Sorry about the wait I've been having a really hard time with life and it sucks.


	6. 06

**Chapter 6 **

3 weeks later, Melody was sitting on the window seat of the observation deck looking out at the stars. She felt as if someone else was in the room with her. She wondered who it was but decided to ignore them.

10 minutes past then 20 and it was going on 30 when she finally got sick of waiting.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"No I'm good thanks." answered the man standing behind her.

"You're being unnaturally quite, Mr. Maxwell."

"How in the…" he stammered "how do you know who I am?"

"Duo Maxwell, 5 feet 2 inches tall, 95 lbs even tow you eat almost nothing but junk food, cobalt blue eyes, chestnut brown hair, pilot of the 02 Gundam, best known for being loud and annoying and for your infamous braded."

"I see someone has done their homework."

"Also known to go around in a preachers outfit, but rarely acts like a preacher"

"I really need to update my profile."

"So what can I do for you 'Father Shimigami" she smirked as she turned to look at him for the first time.

I just wanted to induce myself and see if you would like to join Gundam inc. for dinner,"

"On the base?"

"Hell no, the food on this base suck."

"Sounds like." She smirked "where are we going?"

"Not a clue, some pansy ass joint that Lena picked out on the colony." He relied as he turned to go. "Be ready by 1800 and I'll send someone to come and get you." With that he was gone leaving Melody to wonder where in the hell was she going to fine a nice outfit on a military base.

James was sent to get Melody at 5:50. They where so post to met Duo in the parking lot at 6:00. Scott was standing with his mom and grandmother when he saw James heading there way.

"Hey man, where is Mel?" Scott called

"She'll be here in a minute. She is waiting on our grandpa."

Just then Quatre came out of the building with the most beautiful girl. She had on a pastel green tank summer dress with a shear cover and matching shoes. Her hair was pilled slightly on top of her head with green and white flowers in her hair. She looked very elegant and grown up yet she still had a young air to her.

"Whoa, who is that?" ask Scott. James reached over and slugged him lightly in the face.

"Hey, stop drooling over my sister."

"Hey guys." Melody said when she reached them.

"Wow… I told you that you would look nice." Helen said

"I could do with out the flowers, I think." Melody mumbled

"Ok, everyone is here so let's roll." Dou yelled when he saw Quatre and Melody. Everyone pilled in to three limos, Melody saw that Jasmine, Joel Taylor, Tia, and some other people she didn't know where riding in the one that she climbed in to.

"Everyone I would like to intrados to you my granddaughter." Quatre said in a very formal voice. Taking that as a sign and already knowing what was expected of her.

"It is an honor to meet you all. My name is Melody Rose Winner." Melody bowed her head as she formally intradoses herself to the people in their limo.

"Hey, as you know already I am Jasmine, will this is my husband Seth and son Taylor."

"I am Joel Chang and this is my family Elizabeth and Tia."

"Ahm" Wufei cleared his throat

"This is mine and Joel's mother and father, Sally and Wufei Chang" Jasmine smiled at her father as she spoke.

"Injustices put in me after a women." Wufei mumbled to himself.

On the ride to dinner Quatre and Sally talked about anything and everything that came to mind, while Jasmine and Elizabeth gossiped about the latest fashions. Other than them no one else said a word.

Scott got stuck riding with Duo and Heero; he was hoping to get to talk to Melody. Instead he got to listen to Heero, Duo and Zechs argue over something but he had no clue as to what it was. He didn't think anyone else in the limo knew either. When they all arrived at the restaurant Melody introduced to the others.

"Everyone I would like to intrados to you my granddaughter." Quatre said in a very formal voice again.

"Hn" Heero glanced over at her and then back to his menu.

"Hello, my name is Relena Yuy and this is my husband Heero." Relena said as she kicked Heero under the table.

"Mel, hey, this is my wife Brittney Yuy and our daughter Nicole." Jason waved. Nicole just stared at Melody and said nothing.

"Hilde Maxwell"

"Hey girl, this is my husband John and our son Scott Brown." Helen smiled

"Hi I'm Noin and this is Zechs"

"It is an honor to meet you all. My name is Melody Rose Winner." Melody bowed her head as she formally intradoses herself to the people that set around the table. Scott thought he saw her eyes cloud over but it was gone so fast he wasn't sure if he had truly seen it.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

"I hate saying my whole name like that its so annoying."

"Why do you do it then, if you don't like too?"

"Because it makes my grandfather happy when we intrudes our self's properly."

"Oh"

Melody looked across the table and saw that Nicole was still glaring at her.

"Is there something I can do for you, Miss Nicole?" Melody asks returning the other girls glare with a honey sweet smile. Nicole lunged at Melody across the table causing Melody to jump back out of the way just as Jason grabbed holed of his daughter.

"Hey, cool the jets!" He said as he held her around the waist pinning her arms to her sides.

"What is your problem?" Melody asks "all I did was asks what you wanted." Heero stepped between the two girls and looked at his granddaughter.

"Calm down now" He touched her shoulder and she calmed down instantly at the sound of his tone.

"Gomen, Ojiisan." She whispered, she then returned to her seat.

After that the evening went pretty well, tow Melody never did find out what had pissed the Yuy girl off.

Gomen, Ojiisan Sorry, grandfather


End file.
